Mala madre
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Era lo que era, una mala mujer. Se sabía la peor calaña, lo más bajo de la escoria. Una mala madre, no había nada peor. / Oneshot. Este fic participa en el reto "Somos padres", del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Somos Padres" de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

* * *

Asuma ha muerto. Le ha tomado menos de lo que pensó levantarse del piso y limpiarse las lágrimas, aunque la sensación de vacío llena su pecho como si se tratara de una inundación. Se sienta en el sofá y mira el reloj delante suyo. Tic, tac, tic, tac, así, hasta que dan las tres treintaitrés de la madrugada, la hora de las brujas. Su estómago es del tamaño de un tazón, pero justo en ese instante le pesa, sí que le pesa, tanto como si estuviera hecho de plomo. Había hecho planes, muchos, algunos más fáciles, otros más sencillos, pero justo en ese momento, ninguno tenía sentido.

…

Antes de despertar ya tenía dolor. Una rajada en el vientre y unas ojeras la hacían casi irreconocible ante el espejo. Kurenai miró a la niña en la cuna y se rascó la frente, arrugando el entrecejo mientras la miraba dormir. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero una voz la sacó del ensueño al que pensaba sumirse.

—¿Cómo estás?

Algo en la forma que miró a la doctora la alarmó, quien aburrida se inclinaba sobre una silla para ver a su paciente. Tenía en la mano una caja de galletas y una rosa, y detrás de ella había arreglos florales y muchas cartas de felicitación.

—Te han traído estas cosas… O más bien, las han enviado. He enviado el mensaje a las filas para que se enterasen que te has aliviado, así que muchos regalos, si no es que la mayoría, provienen de gente que está en la guerra.

Kurenai no contestó, incorporándose sobre la camilla. El tiempo aún parecía ser más lento dentro del hospital, y no le gustaba el olor que se formaba al juntar las medicinas y el cloro. La niña había nacido muy sana, por cesárea, ninguna contraindicación, sus chequeos habían sido perfectos, y sin embargo, cada que Kurenai la miraba, sentía desesperación.

—¿Quiere que me vaya? —preguntó la doctora, preocupada por el largo silencio de su paciente.

—¿Ha entrado mucha gente mientras dormía?

—Pues… sólo han traído los regalos. Los recibo en la puerta y los acomodo. El personal no deja que entren sin que usted esté despierta, sólo yo puedo estar aquí.

Kurenai se recostó de nuevo con cuidado, sintiendo dolor en la herida al moverse. Seguramente, la doctora podría perdonarla si volvía a descansar; pero no era ese el deseo de la niña, quien empezó a llorar apenas había cerrado los ojos. Suspiró antes de volver a incorporarse y tomar a la cría para darle de comer.

…

Mirai lloraba mucho en las madrugadas, a veces como si alguien la estuviera golpeando. Le sorprendía que sus vecinos no se quejaran, o es que tal vez no se animaban a decirle nada, suficiente lástima tendrían por una madre soltera sin familia, y lo menos que podrían hacer por ella era soportar los berridos de una recién nacida. Kurenai se llevaba a la niña al pecho, intentando acallarla dándole de comer sin éxito alguno, con los oídos zumbándole gracias al sonido agudo del llanto y los nervios destrozados, enfadada e impotente por su nulo conocimiento en bebés.

—No llores, no deberías llorar —repetía como mantra, sin saber si se lo decía a sí misma o a la niña, cosa que resultaba poco efectiva, pues Mirai no se callaba y ella irremediablemente rompía en llanto.

Sus alumnos y conocidos estaban en la guerra, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla con el bebé. Había contratado a alguien para que cocinara y limpiara, pero seguía siendo pesado; a Mirai no le gustaba quedarse sola, ni que su madre la dejara en la cuna. Lloraba hasta que la cargaba, y en ocasiones ni siquiera así se callaba, no había mucho que pudiese hacer, salvo aceptarlo y resignarse.

…

A todos les parecía una nena hermosa. «Se parece a Asuma», le decían sonriendo, y Kurenai alzaba una ceja mientras miraba a la infanta con la piel roja y los huesos frágiles. Le daba miedo cargarla; sostenerla de forma incorrecta o dejarla caer sería suficiente para lastimarla. Tampoco creía que se pareciera a nadie. Tenía sus ojos, rojos, y el cabello negro que podría ser tanto suyo como de su padre, la nariz respingada y una barbilla extraña que Kurenai miraba con dedicación siempre que la amamantaba. Se parecía más a un ratón que a Asuma, o a ella, y le fastidiaba que le dijeran eso, como si pudiera ser el mejor halago que se les ocurría para la niña.

—¿Cómo se llamará? —preguntó Kiba, que parecía compartir su sentimiento de extrañeza por la nueva criatura, observándola como si fuese una quimera, o una bestia.

—Mirai —respondió tapándose con pudor los pechos hinchados y llenos de pequeñas estrías—. Así quería Asuma que se llamara.

Kiba ni siquiera volteó a ver a su maestra, intentando concentrarse en la nena. Akamaru no era permitido en las visitas, y aquello lo ponía más nervioso de lo que le gustaba admitir. Le había llevado una canasta de regalo, con pañales, toallas húmedas, talco, cremas y jabones. Kiba quiso llevarle un juguete, aunque luego de discutirlo con su madre tuvo que darle la razón de que no lo necesitaba tanto como lo demás. «Créeme, un bebé cuesta mucho, lo mejor es reducirle el gasto lo más que se pueda».

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

A Kurenai le pareció patético lo mucho que le apetecía echarse a llorar con la pregunta.

…

—¿Yuhi? —preguntó el empleado, observándola con detenimiento.

—Sí —dijo ella, esperando que el hombre se apurara en darle el sobre de dinero. Cargar un bebé y una pañalera era más difícil de lo que se podía imaginar.

Sabía lo que el muchacho pensaba: no se parecía a la foto del carnet, había engordado y se había descuidado mucho, no se molestaba en usar maquillaje o tapar sus ojeras, pero tampoco planeaba actualizar sus datos, suficiente tenía con deber presentarse a retirar una miseria, lo que le daba Konoha para poder sustentarse a ella y a su hija era un insulto en base a lo mucho que había trabajado como ninja. Ella y Asuma habían empezado a ahorrar cuando se enteraron del embarazo, pero la muerte de su pareja había sido inesperada, incluso para un ninja, pero ese dinero, puesto a nombre de Sarutobi, estaba congelado, habían problemas legales para retirarlo, y ganar un juicio y contratar un abogado le saldría más caro que dejarlo en el banco.

—Disculpa, ¿me han reducido el sueldo?

—Si tiene alguna duda, deberá presentar una forma en el departamento de quejas.

—Sólo te hice una pregunta.

—Se reduce la paga cuando existe un permiso por maternidad, señora, no es algo que me compita a mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues, supongo que es porque no está trabajando en realidad.

El silencio incómodo hizo sudar frío al muchacho, Kurenai lo veía con desaprobación, enfadada por la inesperada reducción de dinero. Una parte se suponía que era una ayuda de la aldea para madres solteras, y lo demás era su salario como ninja. Contaba con ese extra para poder solventar los gastos del departamento y comprar lo que le haría falta, pero con lo que le estaban dando inclusive tendría que pedir prestado.

—No es porque no quiera trabajar, es porque estoy cuidando a mi hija, es recién nacida, ¿se supone que la deje en casa y vaya a misiones?

—Señora, no puedo hacer más por usted.

La tensión en la fila aumentó cuando Kurenai vio a la gente fastidiada, personas que esperaban su turno para recibir dinero. No le quedó de otra que salir de la fila, escuchando con rabia los comentarios de algunas personas.

—No es culpa del gobierno que se embarazara, que al menos diga que la están ayudando.

«Y una mierda», pensó mientras se retiraba a su hogar.

…

Las botellas en su alacena se vuelven seductoras. Le gustaría al menos beber un trago, pero la niña la detiene. Piensa en lo mala madre que es; una madre que fantasea con vodka y aceptaría con mucho gusto un buen cigarro. Piensa además, en lo mucho que le gustaría escapar, o desaparecer. Irse por un momento, y no pensar en todo lo que se les viene encima. Sin dinero, sin pareja, sin horas de sueño. Mirai es futuro, pero no es el que creyó cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Su nombre es calígine, y no esperanza. Su nombre no significa lo mismo que significaba cuando Asuma estaba vivo. Su nombre es futuro incierto, cueva extraña, porvenir anochecido.

…

—Se parece a Asuma —dijo Kakashi apenas la vio. Kurenai siguió comiendo sin hacer ningún comentario la pasta que le había llevado el ninja copia; era de un restaurante viejo al que le gustaba ir cuando era más joven—. He escuchado que estás un poco estresada. ¿Necesitas algo? Sabes que me lo puedes pedir.

La mujer permaneció en silencio, arrugando el entrecejo con verdadera curiosidad. Kakashi había regresado de la guerra distinto, se rumoraba que tomaría el puesto de Hokage en poco tiempo, lo que le parecía absurdo, dado que Tsunade se veía no solamente más competente, sino aún muy fuerte como para dejarle el mando.

—Que mi sueldo no se reduzca con el permiso de maternidad estaría muy bien, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera cuando me enfermaba me descontaban dinero, Kakashi.

—No tenía idea —dijo sorprendido—. Si quieres, puedo pedirle a Tsunade-sama…

—Déjalo, no quiero que por ser familiar de Sarutobi tenga ventajas sobre los demás —dijo soltando el tenedor, tomando entre sus brazos a Mirai quien ya comenzaba a llorar. Se descubrió el pecho y le empezó a dar de comer, ya sin importarle que la viera.

—¿No quieres una manta para cubrirte? —preguntó Kakashi, incómodo.

—Estamos a treinta grados, no quiero una manta —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Si te molesta, vete.

Pero no se fue, e insistió tanto sobre hablar con Tsunade, que Kurenai acabó aceptando. No le gustaba pensar en que se beneficiaría sin arreglar el problema para todas. Seguramente, habría otras mujeres que lo necesitaban igual que ella, o inclusive más.

…

—Gracias por venir —dijo Kurenai cargando a la niña, quien ya tenía seis meses y comenzaba a tomar la forma de un ser humano decente.

Hinata y Shino se había presentado a su casa, ayudándole a ordenar y a lavar la montaña de platos en el fregadero. Faltaba barrer los pisos y fregar, todos los demás estaban en misión, a Shikamaru se le había ocurrido que era buena idea llevarse a todo su equipo, incluyendo además a Kiba para atrapar a algún ladrón. Normalmente Ino y Chouji ayudaban con los quehaceres de la casa, aunque fuese una vez por semana, pero sin ellos todo se complicaba, pese a que intentaba hacer lo más que podía por su cuenta. Ya no tenía los ahorros necesarios para seguir contratando a nadie para limpiar, y cuando Mirai dormía, le apetecía más dormirse junto a ella y no ordenar su casa.

—No se preocupe, no es nada.

—A veces pienso en que todo sería más fácil si…

La voz se le cortó, pensando en el concepto pero sin atreverse a decir la palabra. No podía, pronunciarla era un pecado, una abominación; ella no lo entendería, era muy joven, muy buena, muy inocente para comprenderlo. Y se suponía que no debía pensar en ello, nunca. Pero sí lo pensaba, cuando Mirai lloraba y ella ya no tenía dinero para comprar la cena, cuando no la dejaba descansar, cuando debía meterla al baño con ella para hacer sus necesidades o cuando la despertaba por la madrugada pidiendo leche. Hinata tomó su mano y sonrió, sus ojos gentiles hablaban desde antes de abrir la boca.

—Entiendo. Piensa en que todo sería más fácil si Asuma-sensei estuviera vivo. A veces pienso también eso con Neji-niisan. S-sé que no es lo mismo, pero comprendo.

…

Los pechos le duelen pero no le puede negar la comida. Las líneas de expresión en la cara de Kurenai le han aumentado la edad, ha envejecido de pronto y ya ni siquiera se detiene a ponerse los calcetines del mismo color. Sentada en la mesedora, recuerda a Asuma y lo mucho que querían tener un bebé. Antes de irse le prometió que regresando de la misión, se encargaría de pintar la habitación para el niño de color azul; Asuma quería un niño, y ella quería una familia con él. Ninguno de sus deseos se cumplió.

...

Fue un buen día cuando Hinata se presentó en su casa de buena voluntad y le dijo que cuidaría a Mirai para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera. Kurenai le preguntó varias veces si estaba segura; no podía dejarla con una responsabilidad tan grande sin que Hinata le asegurara que estarían bien. No era que desconfiara de ella, pero Hinata a lo sumo la había cuidado por lapsos de una hora o dos, cuando Kurenai iba a misiones patéticas que no exigían sobreesfuerzo pero le generaban un ingreso extra. La joven le aseguró que estarían bien, y Kurenai aceptó.

Se duchó y maquilló, lista para salir a un café y leer un poco, o pasear por Konoha, quizás ver una película. La idea en un principio fue tan inesperada que no tenía idea de qué hacer primero, pero tardó poco en ordenar el día de tal forma que aprovecharía en lo máximo su tiempo libre. No habían pasado dos horas cuando Kurenai ya se preguntaba si estarían bien, si Hinata entendería de qué forma le gustaba ser cargada, o cuál era su juguete favorito, se preguntó si sabría en qué momento darle de comer, y con cuál biberón lo haría; si desinfectaría las cosas o se las daría sin importarle hervirlas antes. Caminó un par de horas más entre tiendas, despejando su mente comprando libros y algún antojo, y regresó antes de la hora indicada. Unas casas antes de llegar a la propia, ya podía escuchar los berridos de su hija, y apuró el paso, esperando que todo estuviera bien. Al llegar, no solamente se encontró con la cocina hecha un desastre, sino que además, la pobre de Hinata parecía estar más que arrepentida de su buena acción del día. Estaba sucia, despeinada y bastante harta; su cara denotaba un hastío impropio de su buen talante y personalidad tranquila.

—¿Qué pasa?

—N-no sé, le di de comer pero no quería, intenté dormirla, la cambié, hi-hice de todo, no entiendo.

Kurenai cargó a la criatura y le ofreció su pecho, a lo cual la nena comenzó a mamar con entusiasmo. Hinata pasó de desesperada a atónita, y culpable, creyendo quizás que no lo había estado haciendo bien.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz de ratón, a lo cual Kurenai la compadeció y le hizo una señal para invitarla a sentarse.

—No es tu culpa. Le gustan más los pechos que los biberones.

Hinata se sentó a su lado, estirando con disimulo los músculos de los brazos y la espalda. Mirai prefería que la cargaran estando de pie, y que la sostuvieran de manera que pudiera ver hacia el frente, lo cual lo hacía de verdad difícil sostenerla por momentos prolongados de tiempo.

—Hay veces en que pienso que lo mejor para las dos hubiese sido abortarla —dijo acariciando el cabello negro de Mirai, enredando en su dedo los hilos de ónix.

Hinata la miró sorprendida, y entreabrió los labios como si no pudiese quedarse callada ante tal confidencia. Kurenai no sintió asombro por su reacción, quizá ya sabiendo que Hinata no lo entendería a la primera. No había planeado decírselo, pero era más fácil admitirlo que ocultarlo, y sabía que Hinata no se atrevería a decirle a nadie.

—Ya sé. No es lo que una madre diría, no se supone que deba sentir esto. Las madres debemos ser buenas, incondicionales, altruistas, llenas de amor. Debemos anteponer a nuestros niños por encima de todo, incluidas nosotras mismas. No debería pensar en ello; pero no puedo evitarlo, tampoco.

De alguna manera, decirlo en voz alta la reconfortaba, pese a que fuera un desagradable secreto. Lo había pensado desde antes de tenerla, e inclusive cuando la alzó en brazos por primera vez. Lo sintió muchas veces cuando no la dejaba dormir, cuando pataleaba, cuando rasguñaba sus pechos o cuando lloraba sin control y Kurenai no entendía qué demonios quería.

—Anhelaba tener un hijo cuando me embaracé, y fue una feliz noticia cuando la compartí con Asuma, pero cuando me enteré de su muerte, todo cambió. Sabía que sería muy difícil, creí con seguridad que no iba a poder sola y que sería mejor ocuparme de mí y no de una nueva criatura que llegaba en un mal momento.

»Sin embargo, muchos se enteraron de la noticia después de la muerte de Asuma, incluidos nuestros compañeros, sus alumnos, los míos, hasta Konohamaru y otros ninjas importantes. Si decidía abortar, todos se iban a enterar y no lo hubieran entendido. Después de todo, Mirai es su hija; quitármela del vientre hubiera sido casi lo mismo a arrebatarles una parte de Asuma viva, y el miedo que tenía en ese momento a los reproches era más grande al miedo que tenía de tenerla.

»Realmente he intentado aprender a amarla, aunque se supone que amarla debería ser instintivo. Uno habría de amar a sus hijos por naturaleza, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te sientes tan rota y es complicado darles el tiempo que antes te pertenecía. A veces quiero huir, Hinata, quiero volver a hacer misiones, volver a beber copas y emborracharme, quiero disfrutar de un buen polvo y ver películas o leer sin interrupciones.

»Quiero no tenerla, volver al pasado y quitarme el peso de encima, quiero quebrarme y llorarle a Asuma como posesa, quiero permitirme no ser fuerte y caer, quiero ser libre de morirme mañana si eso fuera lo que me apeteciera. Pero no puedo; no puedo por ella. Sueno horrible, ya lo sé. Y no significa que no la adore. Lo hago de verdad, la amo con tanta fuerza que duele, en serio duele amarla tanto y aún así ser tan hija de puta, tan perra, tan deshonrosa, tan mala madre.

Kurenai notó las lágrimas tan sólo cuando Hinata las limpió con un pañuelo. Ella también lloraba, observando a Mirai con ternura y tristeza. Una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre su cabello y Kurenai la limpió, apretando los labios al acariciar de paso su suave piel y las mejillas rosadas de la niña que comenzaba a dormirse.

—No tenía idea de que se sentía tan mal —dijo Hinata con pena—. S-sé que es difícil, pero no me imagino sentir todo lo que usted siente. Guardar todo eso, y por tanto tiempo… Debió ser terrible.

—Su nombre significaba esperanza. Un futuro bueno, un futuro lleno de luz, de paz, donde pudiéramos ser felices los tres. Pero justo ahora, «Mirai» no es más que incertidumbre. Mi futuro no me gusta porque no sé si lograré ser feliz más adelante, o si siempre me sentiré igual de sola y triste que ahora. Mirai merece algo mejor, merece una mamá mejor, una que no sea así de desgraciada.

Hinata no dijo nada, y Kurenai sufrió el silencio creyendo que era aprobatorio.

…

Las burbujas desaparecían casi tan rápido como Kurenai las soplaba. Mirai las veía con atención y reía, y Kurenai volvía a soplar burbujas, apenas tomando aire para respirar. La risa contagiosa de la niña le hacía sentir el pecho caliente, y animada por el sonido grácil de su hija volvía a la marcha para que no parara de emitir carcajadas. Tenía ya diez meses, y apenas estaba empezando a vocalizar. Kurenai se preocupó cuando le dijeron que debió haberlo hecho mucho antes, pero también tenía entendido que no todos los niños se desarrollaban al mismo ritmo. Comenzó a cantarle y a hablarle más, y pronto comenzó con sus primeras vocales, las cuales gritaba la mayoría del tiempo y Kiba le hacía burla aullando como perro a su lado, cosa que Akamaru terminaba por imitar. Shikamaru decía que era problemático, probablemente la nena fuese muy parlanchina de mayor, a lo que Kurenai reía y esperaba que así lo fuera, al menos para fastidiar a Nara.

—Mirai, ¿ya nos vamos a casa?

Los ojos rojos de la niña siguieron la figura de su madre como si fuera un gato persiguiendo a una lagartija. Sonrió, mostrándole el par de dientes que tenía y alzó las manos, pidiéndole que la cargara. Kurenai accedió, y mientras la levantaba en el aire, Mirai pronunció una nueva palabra.

—Mama.

Kurenai la sostuvo sorprendida, mirando a su hija con más detenimiento del que tuvo nunca. Los ojos rojos que miraba en el espejo, la barbilla de Asuma, la nariz pequeña, las manos regordetas y la voz suave como algodón de azúcar. Arrugó el entrecejo al sentir la sal picándole la nariz, y sin poder contenerlo, comenzó a llorar. Abrazó a Mirai con cariño, dejándola tirar de su cabello.

—Sí, soy tu mamá, tu mami. Y tú eres mi niña, mi cielo, mi amor, mi preciosa Mirai.

...

..

.

No me habría atrevido a enfocar la maternidad de esta forma, de no ser porque mi hermana tiene a un nene de diez meses al que adoro con todo mi corazón, pero que al verla y escucharla entiendo que la maternidad no es como suelen pintarla. Amo el género "family" porque creo que es precioso. Y no es precioso por lo cursi, lo artificial o lo fingido, sino por lo real. Por el golpe que le damos a nuestros hermanos en el hombro después de ver «la seña», por la forma en que papá nos regaña cuando llegamos tarde, por la manera en que mamá se harta de cocinar y manda a comprar un pollo asado. Por las veces en que nos odiamos cuando alguno deja la pasta de dientes destapada, cuando se comen el gansito que dejaste en el refrigerador o pisan el suelo cuando terminas de trapear. Por todo el coraje que hay, por las veces que nos mandamos a la mierda, y el amor que se encarga de hacernos olvidar cada falta cuando el otro enferma o se siente mal porque la pareja lo acaba de dejar. Porque no todo es bello, porque la maternidad es una mierda muchas veces, y porque no por eso deja el amor de ser amor.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
